Dream Big, Fall Hard
by crzydanclvr
Summary: Massie Block moves to L.A. with her mom, where she meets fame and fortune, as well as drama and heartbreak. Full summary inside! Better than it looks! Just read it, please? It won't hurt you! R&R On Hiatus
1. Airplanes

**Massie moves to L.A. with her mom, where she meets fame and fortune, as well as drama and heartbreak. Her new friend moves to a new guy faster than you can say "Ehmagawd". Her crush is perfect on the outside, but he may just have a secret he's keeping from everyone. Her old enemy is back, as well as a new guy friend who's been acting weirdly around her. When you put all these and your dreams to the test, you may come out victorious, but you might just fall.**

Chapter 1

"Pour the vinegar slowly, so the different flavors have time to mix together," Massie Block smiled to herself as she stood on the edge of her mother's set, her fingers flying across her new I Phone. She didn't even notice that her mother was done until Jay Lyons started clapping his powerful hands together. He heaved himself out of his chair and shook Kendra's hand warmly.

"Wonderful job, Kendra. I think your show really does have a lot of potential. I just talked to John, and he thinks we should try out your show, and see what the audience thinks." Kendra smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, walking towards her daughter. Jay was already on the phone when she reached Massie.

"Ehmagawd, I'm so happy for you!" Massie reached to give her mother a hug, breathing in her familiar scent. They broke apart when Jay spoke.

"Of course, you'll need to go to L.A. to shoot the episodes." Kendra and Massie both froze, unsure of what to say. It was Massie who spoke first.

"Excuse me? Move to L.A.?" she asked, not even frightened by the Food Central CEO in front of her. Jay nodded.

"Mr. Lyons, I don't see why it's necessary to go to Los Angeles to produce my show; we have equipment here, and-" Jay held his hand up, signaling Kendra to stop.

"It's either L.A. or no show. I know you need more time to make this big decision, so call me when you have it figured out. I'll be in town until Friday." He shook Kendra's hand again, and then turned to leave, only stopping to speak to Massie.

"My daughter, Claire, she's here, maybe you two could meet?" he asked, his voice considerably kinder and softer. She nodded, and followed him out onto the driveway.

"Massie Block!" Massie stepped back in surprise as she took in the blonde before her. Claire was rich, no doubt. She rested her Gucci sunglasses on her perfectly straightened golden hair, and then reached out her perfectly manicured hands to give Massie a hug. She took a step back and beamed. "Claire Lyons." Massie grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Claire."

"I know! I wish I wasn't me so I could meet me!" Massie sighed. Even though Claire was blonde times ten, she couldn't help but feel friendship beginning to bloom.

Later that day, when Massie was curled up on the couch watching TV, Kendra plopped down next to her.

"What are you watching?" Kendra.

"American Idol," Massie replied, her eyes glued to the screen. Kendra sighed. She grabbed the remote and pressed mute.

"Hey!" Massie exclaimed turning to face her mother. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk, honey," Kendra whispered.

"What about?" Massie questioned, confused.

"Moving to L.A."

"Oh. Have you accepted?"

"No, because I wanted to talk to you about it first."

" I think you should accept. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and refusing it could be a big mistake."

"Massie, I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about you. Moving to L.A. means leaving this house, your friends, and basically your whole life. Do you really want that?" Massie paused, thinking.

"I think I honestly do," she whispered, looking up at her mother. "Is that bad?" Kendra laughed.

"No, it isn't, and I'm glad you want me to accept." Massie smiled.

"Massie! Ehmagawd I can't believe you're here!" Massie heard Claire's squeal before she saw Claire. When she did, she smiled. She had a Coach purse dangling on one arm and a boy dangling on the other.

"Claire!" Massie dropped her bags and ran to give her friend a hug. When they were done, Massie whispered in Claire's ear.

"Who's the blonde?" she whispered, gesturing towards the guy still standing there, watching them with an amused smile on his face. Claire giggled.

"Oh, him? He's Derrick Harrington, my boyfriend." Massie gasped, causing Claire to look at her in concern.

"Son of Jonah Harrington?" she stuttered. Claire laughed, and nodded.

"But don't make a big deal about it; he hates that." Massie nodded wordlessly and Claire giggled again, this time dragging Massie to meet Derrick.

"Der, this is Massie. Massie, Der." Derrick smiled as he looked at the confident brunette in front of him.

"Thanks, Claire, but I can introduce myself." Claire shrugged, and stepped behind him.

"Massie Block, nice to meet you." Derrick grinned at her.

"Derrick Harrington." Surprisingly, she didn't even blink when he said his last name. She simply smiled and turned to her mother, who was already busy speaking to Claire's dad. Claire rolled her eyes.

"They'll be talking for hours; have you ever been to L.A.?" When Massie shook her head, Claire gasped. " You've got to be kidding me. We need to show you around town, ASAP!" Claire grabbed Massie's hand and started to drag her when Massie started to protest.

"Claire, my mom won't even know where I am, and-" Claire sighed, and stopped.

"Send her text then. C'mon we're burning daylight!" Massie whipped out her phone and sent her mom a quick text, and within seconds she had a reply.

"Let's go." The trio walked out to the parking lot and stopped in front of a hot pink limo. Massie laughed and sighed at the same time.

"Wow." Claire dragged her in and rolled the windows down, letting everyone hear the blasting radio.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, and Massie nodded. "C'mon sing it with me!" As the two sang along, Derrick groaned, causing Massie to giggle. Claire sang all the way to the highway, until her favorite song came on.

"Ah! Sing with me, Massie!"

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Derrick raised his eyebrows. "Airplanes, by B.o.B.? I didn't think you would like something like that, Claire." She playfully nudged him and turned to Massie.

"So, Mass, tonight some of my friends are having a party; you in?"

"Um, sounds cool. Who's hosting?"

"Dylan Marvil. Her mom's the host of The Daily Grind." Massie raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that's a huge show. Where is it?" This time it was Derrick who spoke.

"116 Jones Avenue. We could carpool if you want."

"Der, that's a great idea! Mass, are you in?'

"Totally. Well this is the hotel I'm staying at, so I'll see you later."

"'K, well we'll be here to pick you up around seven, so be ready!"

"Thanks, Claire. Bye guys!" Massie shut the door and waved as the limo drove away. She unzipped her purse and took out the hotel key card. She walked inside, humming, but suddenly froze.

"Massie Block, is that you?" Massie slowly turned around and watched as _she_ stepped forward with a sickly sweet smile on her pale face.

**Well... what do you think? Good, bad, great, horrible. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Lili 3**


	2. Break your Heart

Chapter 2

"Kristen Gregory, is that you?" Massie exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice. Kristen winked at her old friend.

"It sure is," Kristen laughed. They stood across from eachother, unsure of what to say.

"_I haven't seen her since-"_ Massie stopped her thoughts, knowing they were about to cross a long forgotten barrier in her mind. She smiled hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Massie said, truly curious.

"Visiting a good friend. Her name is Alicia Rivera. Do you know her?" When Massie shook her head, Kristen looked down at her feet. Then there was silence.

"Well, I had better get going. It was nice seeing you again, Kristen," Massie awkwardly turned around and walked away, leaving Kristen in the lobby.

"Claire! Derrick!" Massie screamed over the music blasting from the speaker above her head. They both turned, smiling at the sight of her. Claire immediately walked to her, while Derrick stayed to talk to the guy next to him.

"Mass, your outfit is…" Claire trailed off. Massie's expression suddenly turned worried. She looked down at her Prada Grecian dress

"What's wrong with it?" Massie asked, tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Nothing!" Claire assured her. "I love Prada!" Massie smiled. Then she looked down at Claire's dress.

"Ehmagawd!" she yelled. "Your dress is so cute!" Claire smiled and twirled in her Lanvin Black Lace Dress

"Girls and their dresses." Claire spun around to face Derrick, who was shaking his head. Next to him was the boy Massie had seen him talking to earlier.

"Massie, this Cam, Derrick's friend. Cam, this is Massie." After Claire had introduced them, Massie smiled at him warmly.

"So, Cam, how do you know Derrick and Claire?" Massie asked, trying to start a conversation. He shrugged.

"My parents are on the show Food with the Fishers, hence me knowing Claire. We actually were going out when she met Derrick…" he trailed off, his expression suddenly angry. Massie patted his hand comfortingly.

"That's got to be awkward," she joked. He nodded and turned to her, smiling.

"Thanks, Massie. It was awkward, for a while, but then I found someone else. I'm not sure if I'm completely over Claire, but Kristen-" Massie cut him off.

"Kristen? As in Kristen Gregory?" she looked at him, her eyes wide. He nodded slowly, not sure what was happening.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Do you know her?" Massie laughed nervously and ran her hand through her curled hair.

"You could say that. We have a… complicated friendship." Cam looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

"You don't want to get me started on Kristen Gregory, that's for sure. It's a long story that few have the patience to hear." Cam grinned.

"Try me." Massie sighed.

"Ok, so a year ago I went to a private school in Westchester. I met Kristen there. At the time she was the alpha; amazing clothes, a hot boyfriend, and the entire school wrapped around her finger. When I came along, the popular crowd welcomed me, all except Kristen. She turned all my friends against me, spread infamous rumors, and ridiculed me in front of my face. I even went home crying some days." Massie seemed embarrassed to talk about the event, and Cam could understand why. She paused, and Cam urged her on, circling his hand signaling her to continue.

"One day, I got fed up with her. I stood up to her and won. I turned the school against, most of them just needing a leader to face her. She apologized, and we became friends on the outside. But I know that both of us sort of secretly hate eachother," Massie laughed, her story done. Cam raised his eyebrows.

"That's not too long of a story."

"Long story short."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and now I feel horrible about the way I treated her, and I want to apologize again. How can I bring it up, though? 'Hey sorry I ruined your middle school rein?' Doesn't sound quite right." Cam laughed.

"I agree." Then, more to himself, he muttered, "I can't believe she did that to Massie." Pretending not to hear him, Massie smiled.

"I honestly hope that that drama is way behind us. But anyway, that story is really last year. I can't believe she's here!"

"Yeah. Her dad got hired for an acting job, but then the movie bombed. Their family has been trying to get a job with Claire's dad for months, but as their family has no cooking talent, I seriously doubt it's going to happen." Just as Massie was about to reply, her phone vibrated.

**From: Claire**

**Hey, where r u and Cam? Com by the entrance, u nd to meet som1!**

**To: Claire**

**K, b rite there**

Massie turned to Cam. "Claire just texted me; she wants us to go to the entrance." Cam followed her through the crowd, both weaving in and out of groups of people to get to the entrance.

"Claire, I'm here. Who do you- Oh, hey." Next to Claire stood a fashionable redhead. She reached out her hands to give Massie a hug.

"Hey, I'm Dylan," she yelled, trying to be heard over the music. Massie laughed.

"Massie Block. Awesome party!" Dylan shrugged, and winked at Cam, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Oh, I love this song! Let's dance, Cam!" Dylan turned and started to drag Cam to the already full dance floor, but stopped to turn around.

"Nice meeting you, Mass." Then she turned, Cam in tow. Cam looked helpless, and Claire and Massie laughed, watching him be dragged away.

"Care for a dance, Claire." Both girls spun around, only to be face to face with none other than Derrick. Claire giggled and held out her hand.

"Be back soon, Mass!" she yelled. Massie smiled and nodded, leaning on the wall to listen to the music.

_N__ow I may not be the worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesty.__  
__And I may break your heart, but I don't really think there's anybody's as bomb as me__  
__So you can take this chance, in the end everybody's gonna be wondering? how ya deal__  
__You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell em' how ya feel!_

_Now listen to me baby__  
__Before I love and leave you__  
__They call me heart breaker__  
__I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me__  
__I'm not easy to please__  
__I might tear you apart__  
__Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]_

_There's not point trying to hide it__  
__No point trying to evade it__  
__I know I got a problem__  
__By doing this behaving_

_If you fall for me__  
__I'm not easy to please__  
__I might tear you apart__  
__Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.__  
_

_(Thats all I'm gonna do woman)__  
__Listen, now I'm only gonna break your heart__  
__And shatter and spatter it all into little itty bitty pieces__  
__Whether or not you get it all together__  
__Then its finders keepers and losers weepers__  
__See I'm not trying lead you on, no I'm? only trying keep it real__  
__You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel!_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold__  
__Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone__  
__If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart__  
__Told ya from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

_Woah woah woah _

_Waoh woah woah_

_Woah woah woah_

_Woah woah woah_

"Massie?" Massie froze, her face contorting in anger for a split second before smoothing out.

"Kristen…hi."

"So… how are you doing, Mass?"

"Good…good. How about you?"

"Great. I'm actually looking for my boyfriend. He's-"

"Cam Fisher?"

"Yeah, that's him. How do you know him?"

"Just met him. Nice guy." Kristen cracked a smile.

"I know." Massie shuffled her feet before clearing her throat loudly.

"Well, nice talking to you, Kristen. I'll see you…" Unsure of what to say next, Massie awkwardly walked away, to where Cam was hiding from Dylan.

"Hey, Mass. So, how's L.A.?" Before Massie could answer, Cam spotted Dylan.

"Gotta go!" Cam dashed into a group of people, hiding him from his pursuer.

"L.A. is great." Massie muttered. "Just fabulous so far."

**How do you like it so far? i know the characters don't exactly act like themselves, but it is my story! *protective face* I am making some**

** things like the story, but not everything. I'm thinking of adding some original characters, but I'm drawing a blank. Want to help? I'll post a**

** character application, and put your screen name so that if I do choose your person, I can give you all the credit you deserve!**

**One thing I am keeping; Massington and Clam. So, even if it doesn't seem like it, rest assured it is!**

**I'm pretty proud of myself; I updated in one day! But one thing that could help me carry on... REVIEWS! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BE NICE!( THOUGH THAT IS PREFERABLE...)**

**I'll stop before I start rambling. :) Oh, you can see Claire and Massie's party dresses on my profile.**

**~Lili**


	3. Character Form

This is the character form. If you want a character of your imagination to end up in my story, fill it out!

**Character Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Relationship with _:**

**Personality:**

**How she/he meets Massie:**

**How he/she hurts/helps:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Optional:**

**Gender: **

**Relatives:**

**Importance:**

**Screen Name (yours):**

Thanks so much! If I really like a character but not all of them, I may make a few changes. I'll try to update as soon as possible; I was in Chicago with no laptop or internet! I love the reviews! ~Lili


	4. Author's Note

**All my dear readers,**

**I'm so sorry about how long this story is taking me! But now that the camp I was in and vacation is over, it's time to get working! I'll have a new chapter up and ready for you guys by seven pm tomorrow. That's a promise.**

**Dear Crazieness,**

** I plan to use your character, with a few tweaks here and their. Thank you for submitting your character!**

**That's all from the apologetic author of this story.**

**~Lili**


	5. Cooler Than Me

**Aren't you proud? I said I'd update tomorrow; I did it today!**

Chapter 3

The next morning Massie heaved herself out of her bed, exhausted. She bumped into her mother, who laughed.

"Someone party too hard last night?" Kendra teased. Massie groaned, rubbing her hurting forehead. Behind her popped Claire, gigging as usual.

"So what are you two thinking of doing today? You know, this city is full of possibilities." Massie shrugged.

"I don't know, actually. What are you doing?" she questioned, watching as Kendra stuffed her phone in her purse.

"I'm shooting the promo for my show today. Wish me luck!" Claire smiled. When she heard Kendra close the front door, Claire turned toward Massie with a mischievous smile.

"Massie, this is L.A.! Cam told me about the whole Kristen thing;" when Massie opened her mouth to object, Claire held her hand up. "When you're _here_, you don't sit back and wait for things to pass over. You take charge." Massie scoffed.

"What do you expect me to?" Massie replied, disbelieving but curious all the same.

"Nothing too extreme," Claire assured, taking out her make-up bag. "But if you show her you have alpha material, she may just back off." Massie hesitated.

"I don't know… It seems so unlike me…" Claire just laughed.

"Who cares about the old you, when they can have the new one?" Claire's soothing voice was so convincing, Massie smiled, and sat on the chair Claire had offered her. As Massie closed her eyes, she sighed softly.

"_I promised that when I got here, I wouldn't change one bit. This makeover doesn't change anything." _

"Open your eyes," Claire whispered. Massie slowly opened her eyes and looked at the full length mirror in front of her.

"Wow…" Massie stared in amazement. Her usually straight brown hair was now wavy, with a purple streak. Her eyes were dusted with glitter, and her face was powdered to perfection without caking when she smiled. She turned to Claire, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Claire… this is amazing!" Claire giggled.

"You really like it?" Massie nodded. As Claire was about to respond, her phone vibrated.

"Hey, Mass, you want to go somewhere today?" Massie turned to Claire.

"Like…?"

"Derrick invited us to check out his dad recording a new song. Of course, we can't tell anyone, but still."

"That'd be awesome!" Claire nodded and returned to her phone to read the rest of the text.

"He says his driver can pick us up in… half in hour."

"Sweet."

"Jonah Harrington. Nice to meet you, Massie." As little as he would have liked to admit it, Massie's calmness at meeting a mega superstar scared him ever so slightly. Massie nodded in reply and turned to Derrick.

"That limo ride was amazing!" she exclaimed. Derrick shrugged, smiling. As the two continued to talk, Claire felt a pang of jealousy. She wedged herself into the conversation, rudely interrupting Massie.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as good as the one we took when we went to the beach, right Derrick?" Derrick looked at her, a little confused, but nodded anyway.

"That one was the best!" he turned to Massie. "There was a flat screen T.V., and a fully stocked fridge." Massie laughed.

"That must have been amazing." She replied, looking at the recording equipment in front of her.

"So, Mr. Harrington, what are you working on now?" Jonah grinned.

"Care to take a listen, ladies? Derrick has heard me play it so many times he doesn't care for it much, but it hasn't been released for the public yet."

Massie and Claire watched as Jonah walked into the booth, and listened as the music began.

_If I could write you a song,__  
__and make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used to pull all my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__but you probably won't,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,__  
__just to hide your face and__  
__you wear them around like__  
__you're cooler than me.__  
__and you never say hey,__  
__or remember my name.__  
__its probably cuz,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,__  
__shoes on your feet,__  
__and you wear them around,__  
__like they ain't shit.__  
__but you don't know,__  
__the way that you look,__  
__when your steps__  
__make__  
__that__  
__much__  
__noise._

_see I got you,__  
__all figured out,__  
__you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.__  
__girl, you're so vain,__  
__you probably think that this song is about you.__  
__don't you? don't you?_

_if I could write you a song,__  
__and make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used to pull all my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__but you probably won't,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,__  
__just to hide your face and__  
__you wear them around like,__  
__you're cooler than me.__  
__and you never say hey,__  
__or remember my name.__  
__it's probably cuz,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,__  
__switching your walk,__  
__and you don't even look when you pass by.__  
__but you don't know,__  
__the way that you look.__  
__when your steps make__  
__that__  
__much__  
__noise._

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,__  
__know what's up,__  
__cuz your nose is up.__  
__I'm approaching up.__  
__like I can't give you winter in the summer__  
__or summer in the winter__  
__Miami in December__  
__trying to look bored in them Dior's.__  
__she probably is,__  
__Was acting shallow 'til she found out__  
__how deep that my pockets is__  
__Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder__  
__That I think you're fine, but I'm finer_

_'Cause it sure seems__  
__('Cause it sure seems)__  
__You got no doubt__  
__(That you got no doubt)__  
__But we all see__  
__(We all see)__  
__You got your head in the clouds__  
__(Clouds)_

_if I could write you a song,__  
__and make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used to pull all my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__but you probably won't,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,__  
__just to hide your face and__  
__you wear them around like,__  
__you're cooler than me.__  
__and you never say hey,__  
__or remember my name.__  
__its probably cuz,__  
__you think you're cooler than me.__  
_

As the last notes of the song faded into nothing, Jonah took off his headphones. "So, what did you think of it?"

"It was amazing! Jonah, that was great!" Claire squealed and clapped. He shrugged.

"It's a good song, but the only thing is that it's a duet. And another problem is, I can't sing it; my record label won't let me. I've been trying to convince my son here to do it with Claire, but he won't budge." When Massie looked to Derrick to hear a reply, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Truth is I don't want to do it because Claire can't carry a tune to save her life. I just don't have the heart to tell her that." Massie giggled, but stopped as she heard Jonah and Claire use her name in their conversation.

"Maybe Massie could do it!" Derrick exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around and look at Massie, who blushed sheepishly.

"Would you do it, Massie?" Jonah pleaded.

"Um, sure?" she replied.

"Can you sing, Mass?" Claire challenged, sounding almost angry.

"Let's see." Massie replied, answering the challenge subtly. She and Derrick walked into the studio, where the music they had just heard began to play again.

(Derrick)

_If I could write you a song,__  
__and make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used to pull all my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__but you probably won't,__  
__you think you're cooler than me._

(Massie)_  
Y__ou got designer shades,__  
__just to hide your face and__  
__you wear them around like__  
__you're cooler than me.__  
__and you never say hey,__  
__or remember my name.__  
__its probably cuz,__  
__you think you're cooler than me.__  
_(Both)_  
__you got your hot crowd,__  
__shoes on your feet,__  
__and you wear them around,__  
__like they ain't shit.__  
__but you don't know,__  
__the way that you look,__  
__when your steps__  
__make__  
__that__  
__much__  
__noise. (Sh!)_

Jonah stopped the music, looking at Massie in amazement. "Ms. Massie… that was… amazing!" Massie blushed.

"Really?" Derrick nodded.

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to be a professional singer…"

"You certainly have the makings of one. Being one, I should know." Massie blushed again.

Massie was so busy drowning in compliments that she didn't notice the scowl slowly growing on Claire's face.


	6. Just Haven't Met You Yet

**To everyone who's reading: thanks!**

**Crazieness: I used your character, with a few changes so she could fit into my story. don't worry; I have plans for her... but thanks for the idea!**

**and now to the story!**

Chapter 4

When Massie woke up the next morning, the first thing she was check her phone for messages. When it showed there were four, she checked them in order, starting with Claire's.

**From: Claire**

**Hey, grl! Im spending the day wit the gf, so hav fun! luv ya!**

**To: Claire**

**Hav fun! Cya tomorrow!**

She closed the text and moved onto the next, which was from an unknown number.

**Hey, Massie, its Dylan from the party. Wats up?**

**To: Dylan**

**Hey! Im about to go shopping. Com w/ me?**

She pressed send and then checked her two other messages, which were both from some of her friends in New York.

**From: Anna L.**

**Hey, hows L.A. w/out ur to bffs?**

**To: Anna L.**

**Totally unbloggable! ;)**

**From: Marianna L.**

**I miss u soo much! Mass, ocd is horrible w/out u!**

**To: Marianna L.**

**Oo I miss u and anna so much! O and I saw ur pic on facebook! I love the red highlights!**

As Massie was putting her phone away, she received a message from Dylan.

**From: Dylan**

**Luv to! Limo pickup in half in hr?**

**To: Dylan**

**Cya there :) **

**From: Marianna L.**

**Hey how me and anna com and visit u next week? Sasha has a photo shoot.**

**To: Marianna L.**

**Omg! Mari, yes yes yes yes! Tht wood b ah-mazing! Still find it weird u cll ur mom sasha tho.**

Just as she pressed send, Massie got a call from Marianna.

"Mari!"

"Omg, Mass! I miss your voice!"

"I miss yours too! I can't wait for you to get here!"

"Yeah, that's why I called you. What's a good hotel to stay at?"

"Why?"

"Well we kinda have to sleep somewhere, Mass."

"Duh, I know that." Massie scoffed.

"So?"

"Why stay at a hotel when you and Anna can stay at my house?"

"Really, Mass?"

"Totally. My house is way better than some totally drab five-star hotel." Through the phone Massie could hear Marianna laughing. She turned the phone on speaker and talked to her friend while getting ready. As she stepped down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring and ran to get it, saying a quick goodbye to Marianna over the phone.

"Dylan, hey!"

"Hey, Mass. You ready?" Dylan was standing on the doorstep, a Coach purse hanging on her arm.

"Totally. Let me just grab my purse." Massie grabbed the Prada lying on the counter and slipped her feet into the Vera Wangs by the door.

As the two slid into the backseat of the limo, Massie noticed a girl sitting by Dylan. She had glossy black hair and sparkling brown eyes. She leaned forward to look at Massie.

"You're Massie, am I right?" She asked, her voice soft and light, with just a bit of an edge. Massie nodded.

"Yea, I am. I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Alicia Rivera. I'm Dylan's best friend." She smirked at Dylan, who was sitting in the middle of the conversation. Dylan playfully shoved her as Massie tried to remember where she had heard that name.

"Alicia…do you happen to know Kristen?" Alicia gasped.

"As in Gregory?" Massie nodded. "Ehmagawd, I love her!" Before Massie or Alicia could say anything more, Dylan interrupted.

"We're here!" she announced, ushering Massie out of the seat. As she watched the limo drive away, Alicia and Massie watched her. She turned to them, smiling.

"Okay, girls. We're walking into the mall with the beat of the song Just Haven't Met You Yet. Got it?" when both nodded, Dylan grinned.

"Ok, let's go. Five six seven eight…" she pushed the doors open.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts__  
__I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track__  
__Talk myself in, I talk myself out__  
__I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it__  
__I came up with a million excuses__  
__I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
__Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
__You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And, baby, your love is gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair__  
__In love and war__  
__But I won't need to fight it__  
__We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And being in your life is gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out__  
__And I'll work to work it out__  
__Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get__  
__Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out__  
__And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get__  
__Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet__  
__Oh, promise you, kid__  
__To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love__  
__Love, love, love, love__  
__(I just haven't met you yet)__  
__Love, love, love, love__  
__Love, love__  
__I just haven't met you yet_

As Massie saw him, she stopped, frozen. As she watched him, all she could think was, "_Oh, but I have met you."_

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short; I take really long to write them. What do you think of my story so far? Love it? Awesome! Hate it? If you do, nobody asked you to read this anyway. Who do you think Massie's crush is? For me to update soon, I'm going to need ten reviews, so that I at least know that ten people are reading. lol**

**ps- di you catch the "Totally unbloggable" part? its from the movie**

**~lili**


	7. Dynamite

Chapter Five

As Massie watched him talk and laugh with his friends, she felt her whole body start to tingle.

As his gaze swung from one friend to the next, he met her brown eyes with his. He smiled, and got up, and started walking toward her. When he reached, he smiled.

"Hey. I'm James." The guys took one look at the girls James was talking to, and turned away, muttering about snobby rich girls. Massie ignored them, only looking at the boy in front of her.

She finally found her voice, and smiled back at him. "Massie." They talked, not even noticing the awkwardness felt by the guys behind James and girls behind Massie. After what seemed like forever, they stopped.

"So, Massie, do you ever go to soccer games?" James asked. Massie smirked in reply.

"Depends who the people playing are."

"Well, in this case it happens to be me. My team is playing against the Tomahawks. You gonna come?"

"Maybe, maybe not. How about I give you my number, and you call me about it." James smiled. He got out a pen and wrote on Massie hand. When he was done, they walked their separate ways.

Later, as Massie sat in her room listening to music, she got a call from Claire. She picked it up, surprised; she had thought Claire was out with Derrick.

"Claire?"

"Mass, I'm in crisis mode!" Claire blubbered.

"What?"

"I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Because…"

"Because a certain stupid, ignorant, ugly, conceited-"

"Claire!"

"What?"  
"Get to the point, please."

"Derrick broke up with me!" Claire cried. Massie gasped.

"What? When? Why? How?"

"Today when we were at the park, he took me to the place where we first met. I thought, well I actually didn't know what to think. Then he said all this crap and then he, he… he said he found someone new! I can't believe it!" As Massie was about to reply, she got a call from James.

"Listen, C, I have to go. Call you later?" Without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

She pressed answer and waited a few seconds before saying anything. "James?" She was surprised when a girl answered.

"No, Ariana, James' twin sister."

"Oh, um, hey?"

"Hey. Your probably like , 'Ehmagawd, why is this random girl calling me?'" Massie laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking."Massie heard Ariana laugh, but before long, her tinkling laugh was replaced with a formal voice.

"What I need to tell you is not exactly something you talk about over the phone. Can we meet in person?"

"Um, sure. Starbucks in ten?"

"Awesome. Look for someone wearing a Forever 21 jacket." Before Massie could speak, the line went dead. Massie was a bit scared of this girl, but decided to go. Anyone related to James couldn't be too bad.

Massie entered Starbucks eleven minutes later, walking with purpose toward a strawberry blonde sitting on a couch reading Seventeen. The girl was wearing a purple V-neck t-shirt with white shorts and a Forever 21 jacket slung on the armrest. When she sensed Massie, she closed the magazine and stood up, smiling at Massie.

"Massie?" Massie nodded.

"Ariana." Ariana sat down, and so did Massie.

"So…" Massie said.

"Oh, right. So the reason I called you was because my brother seems to really like you."

"Oh."

"And he's dated girls like you before. Pretty, rich, and eventually untrustworthy. I'm not going to let that happen again. So this is your warning: Hurt my brother, and you'll wake up in Greenland with a broken neck." Massie blinked in surprise.

"Um, right."

"Massie Block, you may be an only child, but I'm not, and I have to stick up for my brother."

"I get it, Ariana. I may be an only child, but I know how to stick up for someone I care about." The simple meeting had made an unexpected turn. The light, airy atmosphere had almost immediately changed into tension.

"Do you?" Ariana challenged. Massie narrowed her eyes, and took a step closer to Ariana.

"I actually do." Massie gathered her stuff and walked out, but not before she heard Ariana call out.

"Remember my warning; it'll be your last."

On Massie's way home, she stopped by Claire's house. The housekeeper recognized her, and let her in immediately. Massie was lead to the second floor, where Claire's room was. Massie knocked lightly before letting herself in. What she saw was surprising and plain unthinkable. Claire and Cam were sitting on Claire's white bed, holding hands and watching the movie playing on the flat screen in front of them. They hadn't noticed Massie standing there gaping at them, and she decided to keep it that way. She quietly, left the room, and was out the door soon after.

When she got home, she sat at her desk, speechless. In one day Claire had been dumped, Massie threatened, and in the end Cam and Claire was holding hands. Massie turned on her computer, and ended her day with the state of the union.

** State Of Union**

** In Out**

**Claire and Cam Derrick and Claire**

**Soccer practice shopping**

**James Ariana**

**L.A. Drama Westchester gossip**

**Visiting Missing**

After Massie was done, she got into bed and used the radio remote on the nightstand to turn on the radio. As the radio sang her to sleep, her favorite song came on.

"Alright, L.A., I'm Janie, and my time is up. Before I say goodnight, I'm going to play the number on texted request. Dynamite by Taio Cruz is next on L.A. 101.2.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

As the last notes of the song faded, one line of the lyrics stuck inside Massie's head. "_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' AYO, gotta let go…"_ Massie did need to let go. L.A. drama was already getting to her. As she fell asleep, images flashed through her mind, remembering the day.

**Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I do have something to say IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AT ALL, PLEASE REVIEW. I know everyone says that, but as I'm only in seventh grade, I need a little encouragement. **

**DO you like the two new characters? Ariana, the aggressive but caring sister. James, the cute and suave crush. Oh, and Cam and Claire! What's going to happen with Cam, Claire, and Derrick? And who is Derrick's new crush? There is DRAMA in this chapter, even though it's a filler.**

**THe only way to find out is to, you guessed it, REVIEW!**

**~Lili, the amateur writer who worships reviews.**

**PS- my updates might take longer now. starting august, I have before school shopping with my friends, parties, and dance camps.**


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

**This chapter is mainly a filler, but it does show a little Massington, which is always a bonus. :)**

Chapter Six

Massie opened her eyes, unexpected sunlight streaming through the open windows. She sat up, surprised.

"Inez, I like to open the windows myself. But thanks, anyway." She yelled down the hall where she knew their housekeeper was probably doing the laundry. Who walked through the door completely caught her by surprise.

"Mom! I thought you were at work already!"

"Jay gave me the day off." Kendra replied, shrugging. Massie smiled.

"So that means you'll be home all day?" Kendra paused, thinking.

"Well, not exactly. I have some errands to run. I have to stop by my assistant's to get a copy of my commercial info. Then, since Inez has come down with a cold, I ave to get some more laundry detergent. Then I was planning to visit Jessie."

"Sounds like you have a busy day. Wait, Aunt J? Oh, I need you to give her something." Massie leaned over and fished a locket out of her purse.

Dangling it in front of her mom, she smiled. "She gave it to me to wear to that party." Kendra took it gently.

"So how is she doing? Isn't she about to graduate undergrad school or something?" Kendra nodded.

"Yep. This fall will be the start of her last year."

"That's sweet! So when do you need to leave?"

"I need to leave…" Kendra checked her watch. "I need to leave now, actually. Will you be okay at home by yourself?" Massie nodded. Kendra, smiled, kissed Massie on the forehead, and then was out the door.

Massie sat in her bed for a while before heaving herself up. She checked her phone, and then went into her bathroom to get ready.

She sang as she worked, trying to get her voice to hit the high the in the song.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

Fifteen minutes later she came out, her hair in a ponytail, wearing Soffe shorts and a tank top.

She had Issac drop her off at the local gym, and asked him to pick her up in an hour. She watched him drive away, and then went inside.

"Hello, and welcome to L.A.'s one and only TWAE Gym, a no adults allowed gym." Massie was greeted by an overly friendly receptionist.

"Um, yea, hi. I'm Massie Block; yoga class with instructor Kane?"

"Oh yes. Her class is just down this hallway. It will be the second room on the right."

"Thanks so much!" Massie hurried down the hall, finding the right room easily.

"Welcome. I am Instructor Kane, your guide to spiritual enlightenment. We begin our journey with a simple tree pose."

Forty five minutes later the class ended. As Massie was packing up her things, she heard a familiar voice.

"Massie?" She turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Derrick Harrington.

"Oh, hey." Massie gave him a small smile before turning back around. When he didn't leave, she turned back around.

" Listen Mass, it isn't how you think." Massie was silent, so he continued. "Claire isn't the quiet girl you think she is." She finally replied.

"Then who is she?" she challenged, sticking up for her friend.

" She is a girl who gets easily jealous. She is a girl who has to be on top, and will do anything to get there." Massie raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"It is so." When she didn't reply, he sighed. He took out his I-phone.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer, so she tried again.

"Derrick! What are you doing?"

"Just wait, Massie." Massie huffed, but still waited relatively patiently.

"There." Derrick shoved the screen in front of Massie. Not looking at it, she instead focused her eyes on him.

"What are you showing me?"

"It's Woodly Jr. High's Facebook page. Woodly being the Jr. High all of us, including Dylan, Cam, Kristen, and Alicia attend."

"And?" He pointed to the little link labeled CC's Blog. She clicked it, and started reading.

CC's Blog

A newcomer has arrived. Whoo! Bring out the paparazzi and parties. This Yorker is certainly new to L.A., and it shows. Let me explain it this way. Coats+ski trip= good. Coats+L.A.=horrible! This girl may have the looks, but to make it here, she may just have to hit the books.

Word has it that a certain obnoxious redhead has it out for a blue and green eyed geek. I might just have to have someone hold my hair back as I puke. To be happy, ladies, you need tons of money, and a good bf! Someone with shaggy blonde hair, killer looks, and blue eyes. Too bad the only one I know is taken!

As you think about the truth and wisdom I've just told you, it's time for me to get my beauty rest, not that I need it! Ta ta for now, and keep those heads working while I'm gone!

The one, the only,

CC

Massie shrugged. "What does this have to do with Claire?" Derrick sighed.

"This is Claire's blog! She uses it to take down people she doesn't like, or sees as competition. You, for example…" he trailed off. "Well, Dylan, for example. Claire dated Cam for a while, and even though she is totally over him, she still doesn't want anyone else to have him. She may not act like this in front of you, but this is the real her."

"I still don't believe you." He sighed again.

"Read this one, then."

CC's Blog

Hey, my little readers! Time to fill you in with the latest news. This entry will be featuring Ariana and James, Woodly's own two charity cases. No matter how hard they try, they will never meet my standards. James, though cute, is a player, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Ariana is aggressive, and totally not girly, even though she's like, a girl. The twins arrived at Claire Lyons' party, looking fab, but acting totally drab. Ariana barely talked, and didn't even dance! Her outfit… gross! Some might call a mini cute, but not on her! Mini's are now officially O-U-T out! Now here are some new fashion don'ts.

Micro mini's: unless you have fab legs, which no one but me has, you're better off in a full-length skirt! (A.H., this is sad.)

No Ugg boots in the summer! Can you say ugh? (K.S.!)

Jean shorts w/ leggings; no matter what Tween weekly says, only Peter Pan can pull it off.(D.M., ew.)

Keds: don't even get me started.(K.S., please!)

Please, remember this! As you think about the truth and wisdom I've just told you, it's time for me to get my beauty rest, not that I need it! Ta ta for now, and keep those heads working while I'm gone!

The one, the only,

CC

When she finished reading, Massie still wasn't completely convinced. "Well, she could just be trying to help them." Derrick laughed.

"Yea, sure. How does this one help, then?" He tried to show Massie another one, but she refused.

"I get it, Derrick." Before he could say anything else, she ran. Away from his truth, the truth that bashed her only ally. She was enemies with Kristen, Ariana was threatening her, and she barely knew Dylan or Alicia. As she reached inside her purse, her fingers brushed against a plastic wrapper. Puzzled, she pulled it out.

The fortune cookie from the night before that was resting in her hand gave her an idea. She broke it open, laughing at herself.

"I can't believe I am doing this." She broke the cookie in half, reaching for the scrap of paper in the middle.

"So, fortune cookie, what do I do now?" when she read it, she knew what she had to do. She got into the car and told Issac to drive. Moments later, Derrick came out of the gym, but Massie was gone, he sighed, but noticed the scrap of paper gently floating away. He snatched from the air, and read it.

"Revenge is sweet, but enemies are not. Friends are the sweetest of all." Derrick crumpled the piece of paper and let it drift away. He knew where Massie had gone, and he knew it was because of what he had showed her.

A while later Massie stopped in front a grand white house, one that she had seen before.

The housekeeper let her in, surprised. Massie was led up the stairs, where she knew the bedroom was. She knocked gently, and was met by a surprised Kristen.

"Hey, Kris. We need to talk."

**I was going to make it a cliffy, you know, leave you guys hanging, but I didn't. By what I gave you, you should be smart enough to know what is going to happen next. Haha, do you like CC's blog? Didn't think I'd throw that in, did you? Until next update!**

**~lili**


	9. DJ's Got Us Falling In LoveLa La La

Chapter Seven

"Massie?" Kristen blinked in surprise. Massie smiled hesitatnly as Kristen opened the door wider to let her in. Kristen watched silently as Massie walked inside. Then she sat on one of the beanbags and gestured for Massie sat down.

"So, Mass…um, what's up?" Massie, on the other hand, skipped all formalities.

"Listen Kristen, I'm really sorry." Massie said in a low voice. Kristen smile fell.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about it again?" Kristen murmured.

"We can't just pretend that it didn't happen, Kris!" Massie replied, her voice raising slightly.

Kristen raised her voice too, but it was almost as if she was tired, as if she were a mother talking to a three year old throwing a tantrum. "Well, we can try."

"Kris, we can't pretend a bridge is safe when there's a big crack in it, jut like we can't pretend our 'friendship' is whole, when there are unsaid things between us!" Kristen sighed.

"Mass, right now is not the time for metaphors! You are just as geeky as you were whn we went to school together before!" Massie opened her mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Well." Massie had finally found her voice.

"Look Massie, I didn't mean it. I just, I…" Kristen found an unseen reason to be mad.

"What about you, Massie? Can you honestly say that you've tried your hardest to be friends with me? No, probably not."

Through the whole conversation Massie had kept her voice level and controlled, but this time a bit of an edge seeped into her voice.

"No, I haven't. But at least now I'm trying." Kristen struggled for a reply, and when she didn't have one, she sighed.

"Massie, you know I'm sorry…" Massie shrugged.

"I didn't, actually."

"Well, now you do." Massie almost laughed.

"I do what?"

"You do know."

"I do know what?"

"Massie…" Kristen warned, but both of them knew she was kidding.

"Kris, I'm not going to stop 'till you say you're sorry!" Kristen sighed(again).

"Fine. Massie, I'm sorry." Massie smiled.

"I'm really sorry too, Kris. Friends?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, so now what's up?"

"Well, Cam is taking me to this amazing dance club. It's called υπό ." Massie grinned.

"Sounds ah-mazing."

"It totally is! Grand opening; it's going to be the hottest club in L.A. But anyway, what about you?"

"Nothing. Fun right?"

"Ehmagawd! I have the perfect idea!" When she was sure Massie was paying attention, she continued.

"You and James should come with us! Like, a double date!" Massie raised her eyebrows.

"Me and James with you and Cam?" Kristen nodded, excited. Massie thought for a second.

"I'll ask him; Idk what he likes to do though."

"It's cool."

"Oh, hey, I gotta go. Text you later?" Kristen nodded, and opened the door for Massie.

"Cya!" Massie smiled and hurried out the door.

As Massie was sitting in her bedroom, she called James. He picked upon the third ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, It's Massie, Massie Block."

"Oh, Massie? From the mall, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, have you heard of the new club υπό?"

"Oh, yeah. Have you been there?"

"No, I haven't. You?"

"Same, so, are you trying to ask me out?" Massie giggled.

"Maybe…"

"Well then, sure." James laughed. "Pick you up at seven."

"Yay," Massie replied sarcastically. James only chuckled, and said goodbye before hanging up. Massie giggled, and sent a quick text to Kristen.

**To: Kristen**

**J nd me will meet u and Cam outside the club at 7**

Then she hurried over to her closet, to look for something to wear. She had flipped through half of her clothes when Kristen replied.

**From: Kristen**

**K cya l8r**

Massie smiled and continued attacking her closet. When she felt her phone vibrate, she checked it. It was a call from Claire.

"Hey, Mass!"

"Hey, Claire."

"Hey, so are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah; date with James." Massie heard Claire's disappointed voice.

"Oh, then nevermind. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a helicopter ride with me, but yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. So,who's James?"

"Long story." Massie sighed.

"Oh, well, I'm coming over right now, so you can tell me then."

"Wait what are-"

"Bye!" Claire hung up.

"Massie, you look ah-mazing!" Claire squealed. Massie raised her eyebrows as she stared into the mirror. Just then, the doorbell rang. Massie checked her watch and gasped.

"Claire, that's probably James! Can you go get the door?"

"Totally." As Claire went to get the door, Massie tooka good look at herself.

Her was straightened and twisted into an elegant updo, while her purple streak hung out. Her amber eyes were surrounded by smoky grey eyeshadow and mascara. When she heard Claire calling her name, she smiled. She was ready.

"Massie! Massie, James is-oh, there you are." Claire winked at Massie and then hurried out into the kitchen, leaving James and Massie alone. James nervously glanced at his feet.

"You look great, Mass."

"You too, James."

"Should we, uh, go?"

"Yeah." Massie was lead to a white limo, driven James' big sister, Annie.

"So, you're May-ssie, right?" Massie laughed.

"Actually, Massie, like sassy."

"Oh, then nevermind."

When they arrived at the club, Massie was scanning the crowds for any signs of Kristen and Cam, while James opened the door for her. As they were halfway to the door, Annie called out.

"Pick you up at twelve-thirty; don't be late." When James nodded, she drove away.

As usual, there was papparazzi surrounding the club, and they bombarded Massie as she walked in.

"Massie!" An orange haired lady stopped Massie first. "You are the daughter of Kendra Block, rising star. Is it true you plan to do a duet with Derrick Harrington?"

"No comment," Masie replied, and steered James to the entrance after many questions.

"Mass! You made it!" Massie spotted Kristen and Cam standing by one of the tables lining the walls.

"Yeah, I did. Oh, this is James." Kristen widened her eyes and winked at Massie.

"James, great to meet you. I'm Kristen, and this is my boyfriend Cam." James glanced at Cam and narrowed his eyes.

"Cam, as in Cam Fisher? As in a forward for the Tomahawks?" Cam nodded, glaring.

"And let me guess; you are James Haymes, the famous goalie of the Eagles." Massie sighed, and they both looked at her.

"What? But seriously, do we have to talk about soccer on a Saturday night?" Kristen laughed, but agreed anyway.

"Yeah, guys. It doesn't matter what team you are on. For me and Mass, can you guys be friends for just this one night?" James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If he's into it," he gestured to Cam, "then I guess I can do it, too." Cam shrugged. When the new song came on, James smiled at Massie.

"Care to dance, Mass?" Massie blushed as he led her to the dancefloor.

**(WARNING: THESE LYRICS MAY INCLUDE SOME REFERENCES INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN)**

_Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_Massie was jumping and dancing and laughing, all while smiling at James, who was doing the same._  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ_

[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK

When the music ended, Massie and James walked back to Kristen and Cam, talking and joking.

"-I just can't believe you think that just because I am going on a _family_ vacation, I am cheating on you! You are so- Oh, hey, Mass." Cam and Kristen were in an argument when James and Massie reached them. Massie nodded awkwardly and turned to listen to the D-jay.

"Alright, alright, alright! We are having fun now am I right? All right, since this _is_ L.A., and I know at least one of you out there's got a voice, this hour the music will all be by you! Pick a song, and sing-along!" Cam nudged Massie.

"Go up there! Derrick and Claire told me what an amazing singer you are." James heard and winked.

"Massie, a singer? Interesting… So how 'bout you show them how it's done, Mass?"

Before Massie could answer Kristen screamed so loudly it almost shattered Massie's eardrums. "HEY! D-JAY! OVER HERE!" When the D- jay turned, Kristen ducked behind a random group of people, leaving the light to shine on Massie. Massie turned and glared at Kristen, but it was too late.

"C'mon, girl! The spotlight is yours!" the D-jay cried. Massie groaned and rushed to the stage, amid cheers.

"Okay, well then… do you have La La La by Auburn?" Massie asked, secretly wishing they wouldn't. Of course, they did.

"Yeah."

"Oh… great." The music started and Massie took a deep breath.

_Can't even hang out with friends  
Wit out ya blowin up my phone  
Why you all in my ear  
Like where am I and when am I coming home  
Why you listening to your friends? They dont wanna see us be._

Boy You better take it slow  
Or i'll be history  
You've got to give me my space  
So quick to calling my name  
Boy you better recognize  
My love is one of a kind  
You drive me up to the ceiling  
Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world  
But im sick and tired of the

La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La

So why you up in my ear?  
So I went out to club  
I just wanna have some fun  
I guess someone told you  
I was with some other boy  
Cause when I got back home  
Put my foot through the door  
All the lights came on  
Then came the LA La La La  
You've got to give me my space  
So quick to calling my name  
Boy you better recognize  
My love is one of a kind  
You drive me up to the ceiling

Boy there's no need for the screaming  
You know that you are my world  
But im sick and tired of the  
La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La  
Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La

So why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear? oooh.  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear?  
Why you up in my ear ohh

La La La La La La La La  
That's all I hear you saying  
La La La La La La La La  
Tired of the Complaining  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La la la

So why you up in my ear?  
La La La La La La La La LA La la La La La La. La La lA lA lA LA LA LA LA la la la So why you up in my ear?

Massie ended as the crowd erupted into applause. She hurried off the stage, glaring at Kristen. James caught her and smiled, bringing her in for a hug.

"You were amazing." He whispered. He smiled, and brushed his lips across Massie's so softly she barely registered it before it was over. She leaned back to look him in the eyes and smiled, full of happiness. Little did she know that in a few days that would change.

~**hey there, readers. I'm sorry i take so long; I just feel like no one is reading this story, and that makes it harder to write. You Know what would make me feel better? *lightbulb* I got it! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	10. California Gurls

**And now... a metaphor brought to you by me. Stories are like roads; you never know where they'll take you.(unless you a GPS) Some roads are free, while some are toll roads. Know what the cost of reading my story is? REVIEWS!**

Chapter Eight

A week later Massie arrived at the Eagles' game against the Tomahawks with Kristen and Claire.

"It's kind of funny that our boyfriends are enemies," Massie joked as they trudged up the bleachers in search of seats.

"Mass, Kris, Claire; over here!" Dylan waved at them from where she was sitting with Alicia.

The game ended hours later, the Tomahawks victorious. James and Derrick were talking as Massie watched them. When James glanced her way, she waved. Derrick watched with hatred in his eyes. He muttered something to James, and James punched him in the gut.

"Haymes!" Massie rushed down to the field, watching with surprise mingled with horror as Derrick and James tried to beat eachother up. She ran to the middle and tried to break them up.

"Haymes, c'mon, it's a game. Derrick! Listen, both of you stop it!" James tried to kick Derrick's face, but instead kicked Massie's. Both guys stopped, stunned.

"Block, I didn't mean to-" Massie pushed him away as she covered her bloody nose.

"Get away from me! We are so done!" She turned around and hurried to Claire and Kristen, tears blurring her eyes.

Massie was sitting on her bed, icing her bruise when there was a knock at her door.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood." The door opened a crack and Massie saw Derrick peek his head through.

"Massie, can I come in?"

"Whatever." Derrick pushed the door open and behind him was James. Massie turned away.

"I changed my mind; get out of my house."

"Block, I'm really sorry. You know I didn't mean to- I'll shut up now." James turned away at the sight of the glare Massie was giving him.

"Derrick, why did you bring _that_ with you?"

"To apologize. Mass, we've been enemies for years; you didn't have to put yourself in the middle of it. As you can see, the only thing it did was give you a bloody nose." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Right now it sounds more like a lecture on what I did wrong than an apology."

"Well, I am sorry Mass. That's all I wanted to say, and since I've said it, I'll leave. Derrick left, but James stayed.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, Block. I'm sorry. Are we really done just because of an accident?" Massie turned to face him.

"It's not only that. It's the fact that your sister says you break hearts. It's the fact that when I call you a girl always answers, and no matter what you say, I know it isn't your sister. It's the fact that I though you were perfect, but as it turns out; you're far from it. It's the fact that I see you flirting with the waitress at restaurants when you think I'm not looking." Massie didn't know where all this had come from, but she knew it was true from the moment it spilled out of her mouth.

"It's the fact that every time I see you, I see someone I could never be with and at the same time be happy. And It's the fact that we're done, for real. Get out of my house, and get out of my life." Massie got up and opened the door for him.

"You're making a mistake, Block. When you realze that, you can come back to me." Massie shook her head, smiling.

"No. I'm making the right choice. And I don't even want to be friends; just get out of my sight." She pushed him out the door and closed her door, not daring to open it until she heard his car back out from her driveway. Then she called Kristen.

"Hey, Kris."

"Mass? How are you?"

"Good, I guess. I was just thinking, you want to go to that beach party tonight?"

"Totally. I can get Dyl, Leesh, Claire, and even some guys if you want. Cam, Derrick, Leesh's boyfriend Josh Hotz, and Dyl's boyfriend Chris Abeley. Oh, and Derrick's cousin, Dune. Sound good?"

"Sounds ah-mazing."

"So, you wanna talk, Mass? I mean, you just broke up with James, the guy you told me a week ago could be the one. How are you feeling?"

"Actually, really great. But gtg; I'm going to get ready."

"'Kay. Cya there."

"Love ya."

"Back at ya."

Massie got to the party exactly fifteen minutes late, by aaccident, not choice. She was looking for Kristen and her friends when she felt hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, Janie? Maya? Could it be… Kristen?" Kristen laughed.

"Like you know a Janie or a Maya." Massie shrugged in response.

"Maybe I do." As Kristen was about to reply, Massie saw James approaching her with a brunnette attached to his arm .

"Massie, I'd like you to meet my date." Massie felt her heart drop. In less than a day, he had already found someone else.

"Layne Abeley." Kristen glanced at Layne and scoffed.

"Layne, are you serious? What, did he bribe you?" Layne huffed.

"My brother was really excited for me, like I was for him when I found out he was going to date one of my worst enemies." Kristen laughed.

"He said you kicked him in the leg and wouldn't talk to him for a week. Really happy." Layne gasped.

"At least I have a date, unlike this one." Layne eyed Massie. Massie was about to reply, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Mass. Sorry I'm late. Do you want to dance?" Layne raised her eyebrows.

"You're dating Derrick Harrington? You are so-" Layne glanced at James. "Pathetic." She finished lamely, but everyone knew what she would have said. James dragged her away, fuming. Massie laughed.

"Thanks, Derrick."

"Least I could do, Mass. But seriously, let's dance." Derrick dragged to the dance floor.

"Derrick, I really don't want to!" Massie exclaimed. Derrick looked crestfallen for a second but shook it off.

"Mass, the rest of the group is here; let's go." Massie and Derrick walked over to a big group of people by the entrance.

"Mass, this is Dune, Josh, Chris, and of course you know Cam." Kristen introduced each of the guys.

"Woah, Derrick. You're right; she is gorgeous." Massie laughed as Derrick fumbled for the words.

"I was, joking." Alicia laughed.

"Derrick, we all know you like her." She joked. Derrick laughed, along with the rest of the group.

Massie and Derrick were walking along the beach as the sun set, farther and farher away from the pounding music of the party.

"So, Massie, I'm sorry about before."

"Hm? Oh, that." Massie laughed. "It's fine."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry. I really am." He stopped and looked at Massie.

"They were joking when they said you liked me, right?" Massie whispered, dizzy with excitement.

"Maybe, maybe not." Derrick took a step closer, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Good." Massie closed the distance between them. When they broke apart, Derrick grinned.

"I really like you, Massie. You're different than most girls."

"Assuming that's a compliment, thanks."

"Haha. But I am serious."

"Well, I really like you too." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Massie knew they were true. When Derrick leaned in for another kiss, Massie definitely knew.

Together they raced back, hand in hand, as Massie sang along to the music.

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Verse 2]  
Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry - Chorus]  
California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

Massie and Derrick arrived at the entrance laughing. They looked around for their friends, only to see they had all split up. Alicia and Josh had left to see a movie, while Dylan and Chris were by the food, eating. Dune was flirting with some girls and Kristen was dancing with Cam.

"That just leaves you and me." Derrick grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek. Massie was getting dizzy again.

"Derrick, I like you more than anyone that I've ever been with." Normally, it would drive a guy away, but Derrick felt the same way.

"When you kiss me, even on the cheek, I get dizzy." Derrick laughed.

"Okay, Mass. As long as you don't fall." Massie shoved him playfully.

"But I'm serious!" Derrick, took her hand again and smiled.

"I know." Massie giggled. There definitely was something about Derrick Harrington that made her crazy. The she stopped.

"What about Claire?"

"What about her?"

"I don't think she';s over you, and I don't want her to be mad, and-" Derrick shushed her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And besides, I think she's over me." Derrick pointed to the dancefloor, where Cam and Claire were dancing.

"What? What about Kristen? HE's dating her, and-"

"Mass, didn't you know? Cam and Kristen broke up." Massie raised her eyebrows.

"No, they didn't. First of all, Kris would have told me. Second, when would they have broken up?"

"Mass, Kris didn't tell you because they broke up after the game, and she didn't want you to know because, well, you had just broken up with James. Actually, kristen is over there with Dune, because she likes him now."

"What? How can people move from person to person so quickly?"

"You did." Derrick pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cam, _and _Kristen?"

"Well, hun, this is L.A." As the last notes of the sun faded away, Massie glanced at her new boyfriend, positive he was ten time better than any other.

**Like I said, it is L.A. and drama is everywhere. So who do you think is better? Massie and Derrick, or Massie and James? Because I promise I'm not done with James yet. He's not giving up his girl that easily. I feel really sad because I only got one review last chapter; why not just egg my house? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and I wasn't kidding about the cost of reading ;)**


	11. Drama's Knocking

**Any readers out there? SOOO SORRY bout the wait. But this chapter is where the drama starts to sizzle. Lol**

Chapter Nine

"Massie Jillian Block! What is the meaning of this?" Kendra held the empty in front of Massie's face.

"Huh?"

"I found this in your purse!" Massie's eyes widened. "Explain yourself." Kendra crossed her arms and waited for Massie to speak.

"Mom, I don't where that came from!" Massie stuttered. Kendra shook her head.

"Massie, lying makes it worse."

"I'm serious! I didn't drink! I'm your daughter; you should know me well enough to say that I wouldn't do something like that!" Massie grabbed her purse, then stopped.

"Wait, this isn't my…purse…" Kendra sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"My, purse, this isn't it! My purse is a black leather Prada, yes, but this isn't it!"

"How can it not be?"

"I don't know! But my purse has a big stain on the inside from that time we went to get that frozen yogurt in Chinatown Chicago!" Kendra narrowed her eyes.

"I do remember that… But then where is your purse?"

"I don't know! But obviously somebody tried to get me in trouble!" Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"Massie, now there must be a reasonable explanation…"

"Then at is it? This is the only explanation."

"Is that really realistic, Massie?"

"Where did you find the bottle?"

"In the purse-" Massie interrupted.

"See?" Kendra sighed in response.

"Mass, hon., I want to believe you, I do. But if you can't find out who did this, I will have to ground you."

"Deal." Massie walked out and stopped at Derrick's house.

"Massie? What are you doing here?" Derrick asked after giving her a quick hug.

"Derrick, I need your help."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think someone took my purse last night. Either on purpose or on accident I don't know, but I have the wrong purse. And if I can't find who did it, I'm in big trouble." Derrick thought for a second.

"Well, why don't we just go check the beach to see if the purse is still there." Derrick suggested. Massie nodded.

"I can call Issac to pick us up." Derrick gently took the phone away from her and grinned.

"I have something better. Ever ridden on a bike?"

Minutes later Derrick was racing through the town with his bike, Massie sitting on the handlebars.

"Derrick! This is scary!" Massie screeched. Derrick laughed.

"Hold on tight!"

When they got to the beach, Massie shakily got off.

"Hi! Welcome to Sandy's Beach Bar. Would you like a table?" Massie declined.

"No, thanks. If we could actually speak to the manager, that'd be great." The overly peppy waitress nodded and left, still smiling cheekily. She returned a few minutes later with a middle-aged man.

"Hello! Sandy Jones at your service. How may I help you?" he asked, with the same peppiness as the waitress.

"Hi. I was at the party held here last night; I think I left my purse here. Do you happen to have like a lost and found or something?" Sandy smiled even bigger.

"That I have." He left and returned with a cardboard box.

"These are items left here that are too valuable to throw away." Massie sifted through scarves, swimsuits, watches, and phones, but no purse. She pushed it away, disappointed.

"Thanks." She turned to leave, but not before Sandy called after her.

"Don't forget; buy one crab cake meal and get a second free!" Massie nodded, then hurried away to where Derrick was waiting. When he say her face, he frowned.

"No luck?" he asked. She shook her head, and reluctantly got on the handlebars.

"Well what now, Mass?"

" We pay a visit to all of our friends."

"Mass? What are you- Derrick?" Cam opened the door and was standing face-to-face with Massie and Derrick.

"Hey, Cam. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Massie asked sweetly.

After explaining, Cam glanced around the room uncomfortably. "Sorry, Mass. But you might want to try Claire."

"Thanks, Cam."

"No problem. But, uh, I kinda need to go." Massie smiled.

"'Course. Cya!"

Massie was furious. She had spent time ringing Claire's doorbell, only to be told she couldn't see her right now. She stormed away, glancing at the house and seeing Claire's bedroom window and the outline of Claire.

"Is she not home?" Derrick asked.

"No, no. She's home. She just doesn't want to see us right now." Massie groaned.

"Mass, calm down."

"But Der-" Derrick interrupted.

"No. Have you been to the Garden Of Heaven yet?" When Massie shook her head, Derrick smiled.

"Then you are in for a real treat. Come on!"

Derrick had blindfolded Massie and lead her to the Garden. As she carefully stepped around, she tripped on the root of a tree.

"Wait, was that a root-"

"Sh. Okay, we are here. Take off the blindfold." When Massie did, she gasped.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. The Garden of Heaven was an amazing garden/spa. There was a crystal clear pond wear people were lounging, and a quaint cottage, all surrounded by lush and exotic flowers and vegetation.

Derrick led her to the cottage. "In here is the spa, that's the natur-al pool, and if you follow that cobblestone-type trail, you'll go through the garden."

"Wow, Derrick."

"Yeah, I know. So, what do you want to start with? Pool, trail, spa? Spa, pool, trail? Trail, pool, spa?" Massie giggled.

"Let's go… trail, pool, then the spa!" Derrick laughed.

"Sure Mass. You relax; there's a dirt bike race next door. Maybe I could-" Massie stopped him, smiling.

"Go." He nodded, slowly, then took off.

"Have fun, hon.!" Massie waved until he was out of sight. Then she turned and started on the trail.

She was deep in the trail, quietly avoiding the other walkers when she heard a familiar voice.

"Massie!" she turned around and smiled.

"Alicia!" Massie ran forward and hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Derrick showed me this place. It's ah- mazing!" Alicia grinned.

"I know right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, any luck finding who framed you?" When Massie raised her eyebrows, Alicia shrugged.

"It's on CC's blog." Massie whipped out her phone and checked online.

CC's Blog

The new girl, Massie Block, is once again looking for attention. If breaking up with her week old boy friend isn't enough, she's also managed to steal someone else's. On top of all this, she's claiming someone framed her. Puh-lease! If there is a beer bottle in your purse, it's probably not anyone but your fault. My opinion; she's an attention- obsessed loser.

As you think about the truth and wisdom I've just told you, it's time for me to get my beauty rest, not that I need it! Ta ta for now, and keep those heads working while I'm gone!

The one, the only,

CC

"She's kind of a biatch," Alicia offered, and Massie cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Leesh." They finished the trail together, talking.

Derrick arrived at the Garden half an hour later. He stepped into the spa and spotted Massie.

"Massie, you ready to go?" When Massie nodded, Derrick headed over to the cashier.

"You owe the Garden Of Heaven…three hundred and seventy-five." Massie widened her eyes.

"What?" But Derrick interrupted.

"I got it."

"Derrick-"

"Consider it a gift." Massie blushed. When they left the cottage, Massie turned on Derrick.

"How could you pay for that?" Derrick shrugged.

"How could I not? I mean, you _are _my girlfriend." Massie raised her eyebrows.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Hm? I thought you were…" Massie laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Derrick." She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Will you, Massie Block, be my girlfriend?" Massie blushed.

""Course."

"Hey, Claire, it's Massie. Um, just call me back when you get this message. You can just call my cell phone," Massie sighed as she hung up.

"Massie, come down here please!" Massie set her phone down and rushed down the stairs.

When she reached the first floor, she screamed in delight. Standing by her mother was her friend, Marianna.

"EH-MA-GAWD! What are you doing here?" Massie exclaimed.

"Surprise, Mass!"

"Marianna! I haven't seen you in… forever!" Marianna laughed.

"Oh, girl, I know!" Massie hugged her and then looked around.

"Where's Anna?" Marianna grinned.

"Getting her bags." Massie laughed.

"What's so funny, Mass?" Kendra asked, confused.

"Anna loves clothes, and I mean she to-tally loves her clothes. Remember that time we went to Paris, she completely freaked!" Marianna chortled. But then, Anna entered.

"EH-MA-GAWD! YOU LOOK AH-MAZING!" Massie laughed. She ran forward to give her friend a hug, but then stopped dead.

"Jamie?" Massie stared at the redhead standing behind Anna.

"Um, ya. Who else would it be?" Jamie replied. But then, looking at Anna and Marianna, she forced a smile.

"I mean, Of course it's me. Oh, and btw, love the outfit!" Anna grinned.

"Know what that reminds me of?" Massie and Marianna groaned.

"Oh no…"

"That's right, sis. Time to rate."

Marianna smiled. "First, let's start with Massie." Massie smiled cheekily, and stepped forward.

"Alright. Miss Massie is wearing gorgeous black thigh-hugging cigarette pants tucked into Prada ankle boots. A wrinkled collar shirt, a pin-striped Steven Alan I think, is peeking out from a shrunken tuxedo blazer. Maybe Ralph Lauren? Her brown hair is straightened to perfection. Solid nine-point-nine." Massie winked and stepped back.

"Actually my blazer is Helmut Lang, but close." Marianna stuck her tongue out playfully and moved onto Anna.

"Anna is wearing a violet silk minidress with gold stilettos. Her- Ehmagawd!" All the girls turned to face the door, where Derrick was peeking in through the side window.

"Who is that?" Massie sighed and pushed her friends out of the way. She opened the door, and let him in.

"Hey, Mass." He said, giving her a sideways- one arm hug. Anna slid forward.

"Hello there, hottie. I mean handsome. I mean…" Massie laughed.

"Der, meet my bffs from Westchester. Anna, Marianna, and Jamie."

"Sweet." Anna pulled Massie aside as Marianna spoke to Derrick.

"This is your new beau?"

"Um, yea, pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell us he was so… cute?"

"A, I sent you a picture."

"M, a picture is nothing compared to up close."

"But anyway, let's get back to business."

"To-tally."

Massie faced Derrick. "Der, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you were up for a movie night a Alicia's. You can bring the PC too, if you want."

Before Massie could reply, Anna did for her.

"We'll be there."

"Cool. So… see you then?" Massie nodded and smiled as he left. The minute the door closed, it was back to business.

"Okay, so… we were on Anna, right. I give her an eight-point-nine." Anna gasped.

"C'mon, M! This is my travel outfit!" When Jamie raised her eyebrows, Anna turned on her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Anna, really? Come on, when are stilettos ever travel shoes." Anna shrugged.

"Fine. Eight-point-nine it is." Marianna nodded and moved onto Jamie.

"Jamie is wearing a pomegranate boyfriend cardigan-turned-minidress cinched with a tangle of skinny metallic foil belts, worn over herringbone tights and slate grey over-the-knee suede boots. Nine-point-two." Jamie smiled in acknowledgement.

"Now," Marianna grinned, "Time to hit the beach, girlies!"

"Ehmagawd! I haven't been to the beach since Spring Break!" Jamie exclaimed as she spread her towel on the clean sand. Marianna and Anna nodded in agreement as they did the same.

"Girls, now you see why I love L.A.," Massie replied, beaming.

"Plus, since you got us into the umber exclusive part of the beach, we don't have to worry about LBR's!" Marianna smiled.

"Totally!" Jamie winked.

Just then, Massie phone vibrated. "Who's that?" Anna asked, slathering sunscreen on her stomach.

"A CC blog update."

"Oh, that LBR blog you told us about?"

"Uh-huh." Massie replied, scanning the text in disgust.

CC's Blog

Look out, ladies! Word in the mall is that there are two new Harts in town, and they're both single! Click here to view Hart #1. His name is James Haymes. Yes, the resident player. He's fun, smart, creative, and talented. His area of expertise? Breaking hearts. So unless you want a face full of heartbreak, stay away.

Now the second Hart is a real catch. His name is Kemp Hurley. Now I know what you ladies are thinking: can you say ew? But trust me, he is to die for! Click here to view. He's new to the game of soccer and L. A. But so far, he's doing pretty well in both.

Speaking of Harts, a certain blonde beauty has caught an excellent one. That's right: Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons. You might say that they're as happy as clams! And now, for this week's list of top drama.

Kristen Gregory: she's moved on, and so has Cam. But what's underneath all that?

Massie Block: old friends coming to visit (total tens), a new boyfriend in tow, and a certain "hush hush" duet being rehearsed. With all this she may just rise to the top, or flop to the bottom!

What is with Derrick Harrington and James Haymes? Can you say catfight? As you think about the truth and wisdom I've just told you, it's time for me to get my beauty rest, not that I need it! Ta ta for now, and keep those heads working while I'm gone!

The one, the only,

CC

Mari scoffed. "This girl is obviously just doing this 'cuz she's a total LBR." Anna nodded.

"Mari, you're so right!" Jamie giggled. Then she grinned.

"Why don't you go surprise Derrick? When she finds out that you are hanging out with Claire's ex, you know she won't be able to resist."

Massie laughed. "Jamie…the girl who writes that blog _is_ Claire." Jamie looked confused, while Marianna and Anna snickered.

"Oh, I totally knew that…" Jamie replied, laughing nervously.

"Sure you did. But actually, surprising Derrick is a good idea. I haven't really hung out with him since my spa day, which was like a week ago." The other girls nodded in agreement. Massie smiled.

"We'll go tonight."

"Derrick? It's Massie!" Massie called, trying to see through the window into Derricks house. When he answered the door, he looked surprised to see her, and for good reason.

"Uh, hey Mass. What's up?" he asked, glancing behind his shoulder. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He sighed.

"Massie, I can't lie to you." Massie gasped. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to say that he was cheating on her.

"I am going to a movie premier with the guys." She opened her mouth, but then stopped.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to a movie with Josh and Cam…" he said.

"Oh. For a second I thought-"

"Derrick, are you almost ready to go?" Massie gasped. A stunningly beautiful girl stood in the hallway, looking at Derrick expectantly. The worst part was, Massie knew that girl.

**OOOOOHHH! Who is it? find out in the next chapter of my story!**

**~lili**


End file.
